Broken
by AngelicUzi
Summary: Beaten,bruised, and betrayed, Sakura escapes her stepfather, only to find herself involved with the most notorious gangs in all of Japan.But it gets more interesting for her when she is reintroduced to Syaoran.Her one and only true friend. rated M for lan
1. Prologue: Orphanage

Angelicuzi: please excuse my ignorance towards the cities of hongkong and japan. I will have to do some research. I do realize this, but my brain doesnt want to accept it.heh, its summer.I may also make mistakes in names, if you catch anything please let me know ) .. Anywho, my writing has become better then in my other fan fics ..well not better, im just crawling out of my "its summer, I forgot my vocab and grammer" phase. its all MSN's fault .. curse you msn CURSE YOU .. hehe .. okay continuing with the story ..

**Prologue**

8 years ago ...

-in an orphanage, somewhere in hongkong- (a/n they are about 7 years old. you have to understand that the orphanage is REALLY mean. making 7 yr. olds do chores.tsk tsk tsk)

A pair of startling emerald eyes stared out into the starless black night. These eyes belonged to none other then the one and only Sakura Kinomoto. She stared off into the street where she could see a young boy coming towards the orphanage, towards her. The summer breeze gently swayed his chocolate brown hair back and forth, as he sauntered over towards the window.

"Kinomoto? Why are you still up?" asked the boy as he swiftly climbed through the window, making Sakura move away.

"What's it to you?" she replied softly

He grunted something, and walked off.

_'Probably going to bed, I should be doing that too ...'_ she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _' Where are you, Touya?' _her last thought as she stared into the sky and silently fell asleep on the windowsill, as she had done on so many of her restless nights.

--

Sakuras eyes snapped open as she heard a shrill "KINOMOTO" from the hallway.

"Im coming." she replied groggily. Her eyes half laden with sleep, she got up from the chair in which she had fallen asleep on the previous night, and made her way slowly towards the washroom.

Once Sakura had brushed, bathed and dressed, she headed downstairs for breakfast, and then another endless day of chores. Unlike the other children, she liked chores. Chores kept her calm and organised. Chores kept her level headed. Chores kept her from thinking too much. Wash this, rinse that, sweep here, dust there. It was all routine, a routine she had memorised years back, a routine she could easily get lost in. It helped to keep all her emotions intact, to help her empty her mind. This is what she had once thought about meditation, when she had meditated with her father on a regular basis, in their long garden. But that's a story for a different time.

Sakura pulled herself out of her daydream as she saw Ms.Lin watching her intently. She ignored the old woman, she had a couple more dishes to do, and then she was off the whole afternoon, until dinner time. What would she do for the whole afternoon? Probably go and draw by the old cherry blossom tree, thats if she didnt fall asleep under it.

1 year later -- (a/n. age: 8)

The young girl with long auburn hair, that reached down to her waist, sat underneath the deserted Sakura tree. Her large emerald eyes now glassy, as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Her head in her hands, between her knees, she rocked back and forth. Soft sobs could be heard, but only barely.

A young boy silently walked up to the girl sitting by the Sakura tree. He knelt and poked her with a big grin

"Hey Sakura," he laughed " Wake up,sleepy head." "Sakura? Whats wrong?" The boy asked once again, as it dawned on him that his friend was not sleeping, but crying.

"Do you miss your brother?" the boy inquired, knowing full well the answer.

Sakura bobbed her head up and down as she brought it out of its rest from her hands.

"Syaoran ... " she started, but stopped. What could she say? There was nothing left for her to say. There was nothing left for her, period.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here" Syaoran stated as he pulled her into a warm embrace "Don't worry."

"B-But for how long Syao-kun? How long? Everyone leaves me, one day you will too. Then I'll be alone again."

"NO," his amber eyes burned with the thought. How could he possibly leave her? The one whom he had come to love in a year. The one he hated, but now vowed to protect. How? Was it even possible? "I'll never leave you Sakura, never."

"We'll be friends forever? Promise"

"I promise, but you have to promise to never leave me too."

"I wont ever leave you."

--- 2 years later (a/n: age 9)

"Yes, we are looking for a young girl. Around the age of..." The lady trailed off, looking at her husband

"..At the age of around, I dont know hunny, maybe 7 to 10?" Finished off the man looking down at his wife.

"I see," replied the old lady with bright blue eyes. Her name plate read 'Jiao Lin'. Her clothing as well as her facial features, were very prim. "Well, we have many girls around that age. Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked, her tone was chilling and very matter of fact.

"Hmm, well we both work, so we would like someone quiet and ... conservative?" the lady said once again looking at her husband. It seemed as though she couldn't make any choice on her own. Either she really needed a second opinion, or there was something else going on...

"Someone .. petite." added the husband, looking directly in Mrs. Lin's eyes._ (a/n: this lady is the mother in law of the other lady, ms.Lin, the one that was staring at sakura. For those of you who dont know, petite means small. )_

"I have the perfect little girl in mind," replied Mrs. Lin with a stiff smile as she picked up the phone

"Shao .. bring in Sakura .. "

A few minutes after the phone call, in walked a little girl. She had waist length auburn hair, and large mesmerising emerald eyes, her skin was as white as snow. She gave off an aura of perfection, and the couple hurriedly agreed that she would be the lucky one to go home with them.

"And so it is settled," smiled a very happy Mrs.Lin, after all the paperwork had been completed "Sakura is to go with you, you will be staying here, in town for a while before you head out to Japan, I presume?"

"Oh yes, for maybe a day or two, and then we will be heading straight back home." The man replied with a smile.

"Ok, Sakura you go off and pack, while I discuss some legal matters with Mr and Mrs. Kitagawa."

---

_Syaorans pov_

"Are you serious?" I asked the boy infront of me "She's going?" She had promised to never leave me, and now this?

"Yea, She's going, some people came to take a girl, and Lin sensei showed them Sakura, and they accepted. They're going to take her to Japan" replied the boy.

"SHIT!" They cant take her. They just cant. She promised. Why would she agree? I ran up the stairs and into the girls quarters. They all stared at me but I didnt care. I banged open Sakuras door and saw her standing there with tears in her eyes, packing her bags.

_Normal pov_

Sakura quickly brushed away her tears as she saw Syaoran barge into her bedroom.

"Syaoran --"

"Your leaving?"

"Yupp, those people downstairs want to take me to Japan." she said trying to be brave, because she knew if Syaoran found out that she was being forced to go then he would be unhappy for every moment that she wasnt there. She didn't want him to be sad. '_ Just dont let it show'_ she thought_ 'Please, let me be able to lie properly, just for this.'_

"And you want to go?" Syaoran asked, his amber eyes suddenly becoming cold and distant

"Yes, I do. Maybe then I will be able to find my brother." Sakura wouldn't look at him, no way, no how. One glimpse was all it would take for her to start crying. She knew his eyes would go cold, the same eyes that held so much warmth were now ice and death. One glimpse and she would officially break down.

"I see. Well then, I hope you have fun in Japan, Kinomoto." Syaoran spat as he swiftly walked out of the room.

_'Kinomoto' _God, how she hated it when he called her that. It was like a slap, she almost flinched. Almost.

Angelicuzi: I've come to a conclusion, that I'm officially going to stop starting more fics until I finish the ones in process. I just get bored much too fast. OK ill stop rambling about incoherent things .. so how is it so far? plz review. The more reviews I get the faster chapter 1 will be up !.


	2. First Attempt To Escape

Angeliuzi: Sorry for the late update. Everyone's sick, so im kinda running around doing things for them. Its a pain. So heres the story. Enjoy!

oh and thnx to my first 2 reviewers D

dbzgtfan2004

and to anonymous

lol thnk you! ur reviews are greatly appreciated

chapter 1

(a/n: age 17)

Akira sat in her dreary bedroom, by the window sill thinking about her past. It had been 8 years since she last saw the orphanage. She could barely remember it now,it seemed like a fading memory far in the distance, if she tried to pry too deep, it would vanish leaving her with nothing but pieces of broken dreams. Just like everything else that had vanished. Her father, Syaoran, and the hope of finding Touya in Japan. Nothing good had come out of the adoption. Nothing at all. As a matter of fact, her life was worse off now, then ever before.

Akira heard the front door open and slam shut, she held her breath, he was in one of _those_ moods. She heard the keys being thrown at the stairs, and braced herself for whatever he had planned. But nothing came. She sighed with relief when she heard his snoring.

_'Too much booze'_ she thought quietly opening her room door and heading towards the kitchen. She sometimes wondered why he had adopted her. Was to find someone he could vent off his anger on? Someone he could molest in his privacy? Or did he just need a female figure around the house to take care of him, because he obviously couldn't take care of himself. Akira gulped down a glass of milk and hastily packed some food. She wasn't going to take it much longer, she had, had the last straw. This was her only opportunity, she knew she had to get out the moment she had seen him murder her stepmother,Ayame Kitigawa. But she couldn't, not then. He had threatened her to secrecy, he had beaten her to secrecy, he had suffocated her to the near point of death. He had scared her so bad, until he knew she wouldn't bother trying to run away, because the fear would always remain in her heart. He thought she still feared him, but he was wrong. She had lived with his abuse for 7 years. For 7 long years, and now she had become cold and distant. At school she was an outcast, a glare from her would send away any girl or boy who wanted to be her friend. Her once mesmerizing eyes had now become dull and seemingly old. The smile that plastered her face long ago, seemed to have been erased completely.

Akira quickly grabbed all the packed food, and dragged it upstairs to her bedroom. Her bedroom, ha! How laughable, more like a dingy little closet, but we won't get into that. She shoved two pairs of pants, a couple of shirts, pads, (a/n: hey a girls gotta be prepared.lol) her money and her food into her bag. As she forced open the tiny window she heard him groan.

_'oh shit, he's waking up!'_ she hastily grabbed the bag and shoved it into her closet, hiding it underneath some clothes. She jumped into bed and covered herself with blankets, pretending to be asleep.

"Get up! You worthless piece of crap!" he yelled as he walked into her room. "What the fuck do you do all day? Huh? Tell me! Is this all you do? Come home from school and sleep?" He threw off her covers and slapped her full force across her face.

_'Hmm, that's gonna leave a bruise'_ Akira thought, she made sure to keep her eyes bowed. If she avoided his glare, it would be a better day for both of them.

After a lot of cursing and slapping he walked out of the room, claiming he had to "take a piss". Akira got up from the ground, to where she had been knocked and ran downstairs to the kitchen to wipe her bleeding forehead, and knee. She would have to endure another day before she could leave. Today she had gotten lucky though, it wasn't as bad as before but her knee was going to burn for sure.

+--------------------------------------------------------------------+

Akira ran out the door, half limping, just barely catching the bus. She wore a t-shirt two sizes too big for her, and ripped jeans. These were the only clothes she had left, he had refused to buy her anything.

_Xx Flashback xX_

"I-I need n-new clothes" Akira whimpered as she held on to her bleeding leg, where he had, just moments ago, launched his empty beer bottle.

"You need WHAT? Clothes? Girl, if a whore like you wants clothes, you should go BUY THEM. Things don't come for free, you hear?"

"Bu-But I havn't got any money." she dared to reply, but then again, what else could he possibly do? Her leg was already bleeding.

"I havn't gotten any money she says," he mimicked her as he slapped her across her head "USE YOUR BRAIN, get a JOB." He said before walking out of the room, leaving the helpless bleeding figure on the ground.

_Xx end of flashback xX_

That's exactly what she had done, she had gotten herself a job. Nothing fancy mind you. She worked as a janitor for a local superstore. She had gathered enough money to run away and make a living for a good year. But when he found out, he stole almost all her money, claimed that she was "hoarding all his cash", pointed out how ungrateful she was before he severely beat her and disallowed her job, he also made it very clear that she was not to leave the house under any circumstance unless it was for school. She was sure he would have taken her out of school, if it were not for the law.

Akira walked into home room, late as usual and took her seat at the back. She prepared for a long sleep but suddenly felt two pairs of eyes staring right at her. She turned around to see a boy with chocolate brown hair staring at her. Was he new? She couldn't remember, neither did she want to, she just wanted to drift off into a blissful sleep, and thats exactly what she did.

_Akira pov_

"AAAH!" _I cried, as I heard the shrill bell go off. I kinda, jumped out of my desk. Oh shit, now everyone's staring at me.Meh.Who cares. Grabbing my bag, I walked out of the class and made my way to my locker. I remember when I first came to this school. It was HELL. No wait, it was WORSE then hell ... is that even possible o.O? Ugh, stupid memories flooding in. 'Sakura, forget about it, just forget about it all.' Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. _

_"How can this day get any worse? " I muttered, completely jinxing myself because the next moment I saw the. worlds.biggest.bitch walking towards me. I swear its like she MAKES it her business to embarass me. Hmm, I guess an explanation is needed. Well, in this school the students are generously put into specific casts. Yes, the oh so shitty, stereotipically biased classes that we seem to think only exist in stories. How is it stereotipical you ask? Well, the jocks date the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders are bitches. Anyone who TRIES to date a jock and is NOT a cheerleader, seems to always rethink the decision after coming to school with much more then a bruised eye. Hmm, what else? There's the middle class -- this is where the average students reside.Average meaning, your not a jock, your not a cheerleader, and your not ugly. The low class belongs to those who are not so average. Definition? The 'geeks' who help the populars, a.k.a the jock and cheerleaders. The punks, and the average who are ugly. AND, drum roll please. LAST BUT NOT LEAST. we have my group! yay! _

_I was being sarcastic._

_We are the castaways, the deportees, the untouchables, shunned, friendless, pathetic .. yes, the outcasts. No one talks to us, no one bothers to help us when we are in trouble, we.just.dont.exist. I honestly, dont care. I am VERY happy not existing, VERY HAPPY. But, Naeko doesn't seem to realize this. Oh, Naeko is, you can say the head honcho, of all the cheerleaders. They trail her like little dogs just begging for a treat, but what else can be expect from little tramps like them. Anyway, the point is, she despises me. She tries to make my life as shitty as she possible can, and now she's headed this way.Great._

_EVERY boy stared at her as she walked through the hallway. What do they see in her anyway? What so special about her black hair and black eyes and red skirt and red top and red earrings and red shoes ... jeez whats up with all the red? Not to mention the red eyeshadow, and the red lipstick, AND THE RED FRIGGEN BRACELET._

_"How about, YOU, watch where YOUR going," I said greatly emphasizing my "yous". Honestly, who does she think she is? I swear SHE just walked into ME, and told me to watch where I was going. _

_Great, now the hallways silent and everyone's staring at us, hmm best to get this over with. Oh wait, shes saying something ..._

_"--- dare you say to me?" _

_"...I dare..wait, what?." I am so lost, maybe I should listen to what shes saying..._

_"Look at her, shes drugged" Naeko was laughing_

_"Do I look like a druggy?" This one is dense, very very dense._

_"Do I look like I want to talk to you?" _

_"Hey, no offence but its not like I started the conversation. It was YOU who started socializing with Me" Hehe, now shes red. wow. Words have so much power._

_"Shut up BITCH!" she slapped me! .. _

_damn I wish there was something I could do. Verbally, Im alright, physically? I will never try._

_"Yea exactly!" Naeko walked off as I watched her. I couldn't do anything, I didn't even know how to fight. God, I hate my life. Why do I even bother .. ?_

_Normal P.O.V_

Akira walked towards her locker slowly limping,as she opened it, she was pummelled by five different girls. No, the girls did not spring out of her locker, they were directed by Naeko. Sakura felt like hell, when they were through. Her lips were bleeding,and she had a huge bruise on her forehead, just adding to the one her kind father had gifted her. She noticed the hallways were empty, as she fruitlessly struggled to get up. By her third attempt, she gave up and just sat by her locker willing herself not to cry.

A dark figure walked up to her, and as his shadow covered her pale face she looked up.

_'It's that guy from homeroom, wonder what the hell he wants.'_

"hey, you ok?" asked the boy kneeling down.

Akira's eyes slanted, why was he being so nice?

"I said, are.you.ok?" he repeated slower.

"Im not deaf, I heard you the first time." Akira replied, monotoned

"Oh."

"Yea, I'm fine" she sighed _'just as fine as a person whose just gotten jumped by five girls'_

"Here let me help you" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "I'm Sasaki, Rei"

"Kitigawa, Akira" _' Why do I always use that stupid name. If it wasn't for Ayame, liking it so much, Id just call myself by my real name...Sakura.'_

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine." She replied as she walked home. The one that she wished never existed

Angelicuzi:

so how was it?

o btw if ur confused, they changed sakuras name to akira .. and her last name is no longer kinomoto, its kitigawa. D just to clear up anything.

nywhoo i best be going

BYE

and plz review.


	3. Sweet Freedom

Uzi: ha! I beat the stomach flu! ha! double ha! triple ha!. ok yea ill stop, anywho, wasn't able to update, had the worst week ever. so heres your story before I start rambling again...

heres a list of things u guys need 2 know ..

(a/n) : my rambling

: ... : radio

... : time elapse

and thats all for now ..

oh and I've started to call her Sakura again, since you guys already know that its her, 'Akira' will only come up when she uses it or someone calls her or something ...

Sweet Freedom

last time ...

"Yea, I'm fine" she sighed _'just as fine as a person whose just gotten jumped by five girls'_

"Here let me help you" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "I'm Sasaki, Rei"

"Kitigawa, Akira" _' Why do I always use that stupid name. If it wasn't for Ayame, liking it so much, Id just call myself by my real name...Sakura.'_

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine." She replied as she walked home. The one that she wished never existed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is HELL!" she thought as she slammed the door shut "Why can't he just leave th _damn_ necklace before he goes out? Stupid annoying ... " she rambled, heading towards the kitchen only to see her father sprawled across the living room floor, sleeping.

"Stupid drunk pig." she mumbled stepping over his large body and holding her breath. He reaked.

As she made her way towards the kitchen, she heard him shift in his sleep.He was about to wake up soon. What a quincidence to, always finding a way to exist when she arrived home.

Sakura snorted. _He's like a dog trained to my smell. Bastard,can't leave me in peace for less then a second!_

She grabbed her glass of milk and the leftover spaghetti and made her way silently to her room. She sat herself down and ate her dinner, the one she had been deprived of for days now.

_wait._

she stopped eating.

_If he's home then ..._

Sakura jumped off her bed knocking her fork onto the carpet. She ran to his room and pulled open his drawers. They were bare now, she hadn't done his laundry in days, but it hadn't mattered to him he had not even realized. When did he have time to realize, now and always in a drunken stuppor he hadn't realized much. Especially the fact that she was looking healthy again.

Her hands hit a little red box as she clawed into the drawers. She pulled it out and opened it. All her hopes came crashing down as she saw that the box was empty.

_damn smartass, where could he have put it?_

She glanced towards the pillow. It couldn't hurt to try.

She pulled herself slowly away from the drawer, shutting it with her hip, she made her way towards the pillow.

It was the only one left on the bed, the other two had been thrown across the room in sheer fury. No doubt when she was at school, otherwise that would have been her.

Sighing, Sakura pushed her hand underneath the pillow.

Smiling she pulled out her treasure. It was a necklace. A thin gold chain met a strange looking pendant. Her mother had given it to her. Her real mother, Nadeshiko (sp?), before she died. This was the reason she couldn't just walk out of the house whenever she pleased. But now that it was in her posession, there was nothing stopping her from leaving. Leaving the room, Sakura tiptoed quietly to her room. Grabbing the bag she had prepared the other day she put on her shoes, took her jacket and opened her window. Climbing out of her window she walked onto the roof, looking down she planned her fall. It would have to be on the grass if anything, she wasn't planning on breaking her legs anytime soon. Sakura threw her stuff down into a corner, closed her eyes and jumped.

_Damn!_

To her dismay she had landed on a pebble, which had lodged itself deep into her skin.

_Of all the friggin' places, I HAD to land HERE, on THIS pebble. What the hell, seem's like the whole world is against me._ she thought as she pulled out the pebble, blood seeped out.

_Oh hell, screw this._

She made her way out of her neighbourhood as blood slowly trickled down her leg.

_I'll fix that, just as soon as I get the hell away from this place_ sakura thought looking down her leg, it wasn't bleeding that much.

As night reached the city of Tomoeda, Sakura found herself a place to rest. It was in a park, beside a little pond. She washed her leg and put on a bandage. ( a/n: hehe shes a smart one, taking a first aid kit. i shoulda thought of that! o well too late now)

Sakura sat on a bench near the swings as she ate her apple in peace. Everything was so deserted, it gave her shivers. Once she was done eating she pulled out her jacket and sat there looking at the sky. She wasn't planning on falling a sleep there, but she had to find a place.

Now knowing when, or how, she fell into a deep slumber, only to be awakened next morning to the rays of the sun.

_----------------------- at sakuras house in the morning -------------------------_

_Teraku woke up grumbling something about dinner, and some bitch. He staggered towards the washroom kicking aside a beer bottle._

_'why hadn't she picked it up' He thought to himself. Teraku washed himself, yesterdays episode running through his head. He had been drunk, more so this time then ever before. He remembered fighting with the pillows and dropping unconscious in the living room._

_Teraku sighed as he walked out of the washroom and headed towards the kitchen for his advil and breakfast._

_To his unexpected surprise there was nothing in the kitchen. No Akira standing there grumbling to herself, making his breakfast. No breakfast. No washed plates. He stood there just staring at the small quiet kitchen. Suddenly realization slapped him. He quickly went upstairs to his room and looked under his pillow._

_'SHIT!' he thought. 'shes gone! Shit shit shit SHIIIIIIT! Maybe I should check her room ... '_

_He didn't bother, because he knew she was gone. Instead he made his way quickly to his room, to the only phone in the house. He swiftly dialed some numbers and waited for the other side._

_"Hello! Its me Kitigawa. Give it to Eriol!"_

_" Why?" asked a manly voice from the otherside_

_"JUST GIVE IT TO HIM!"_

_"Nope, not until you tell me why." he teased_

_" I need to speak with him. ITS URGENT"_

_"Fine .. "_

_"yes" came a very calm manly voice from the otherside_

_"she's gone, againt. You have to find her! YOU HAVE TO"_

_" She will come back, she did once before, did she not?"_

_" NO she wont, not this time. She has the necklace."_

_" Necklace?"_

_" Her necklace. She came back last time because she didn't have it, now she has it. You have to find her."_

_"Oh. Fine."_

_"Thank you, thank you"_

_"She looks the same I presume?"_

_"yes, but a little older."_

_" I see ... I'll get Reaper right on it."_

_"Reaper? Who is Reaper? NO please, send Li."_

_"Li is .. busy at the moment. I will send Reaper for the job, he is just as good as Li, maybe even better."_

_There was a 'click' from the otherside and Teraku hung up the phone._

_"Now, we'll see how far you get to." he smiled a sickening smile as he picked up his beer bottle from the floor and took a long swig from it._

_uzi: I know its short. But its better then nothing. Really sorry. Everythings been really hectic. Anywho, byee. hopefully I'll have the next update sooner and longer .. really sorry guys, really really sorry._

_bye bye_


	4. The Park, The Trap, The Beating and The

uzi: thanks for your review Pink Emo Punk :)

I've made a guide for you guys ... read it otherwise you will be utterly confused :D

Syaoran - 18

Yamazaki - 17

Terada - 19 - I know I know, he's the teacher, but to bad I turned him into a teenager. I also know his first name Yoshiyuki, but Im just gonna call him Terada, seeing its SOO much easier to type. lol . yes lazy lazy me D

Noako - 17

Chiharu - 17

Tomoyo -17

Eriol - 19

Touya - 21

Mei-ling - 17 a/n Mei-ling and Syaoran are NOT related in this story. :) 

**The Park, The Trap, The Beating and The Escape**

Sakura gingerly awoke to the hypnotizing silence of the rising sun. The leaves of trees swayed to the light breeze and she could hear birds happily chirping. Yawning, she pulled her jacket closer to her body, realizing only when her back started to ache that she had fallen a sleep on the bench

_stupid_

Sakura gazed dreamily as the sun rose over the trees. It was so close, she reached out as if to catch it, hold it in the palms of her hand but stopped as a voice interrupted the silence she had started to love.

"Its not as close as it seems." a gruff amused voice came from a figure standing not twenty feet from her.

Sakura snatched up her bag as she quickly got up and stepped back.

"What do you want?"

He glared at her

"A place to sit." he replied as he sat on the bench.

"Can't you find a different place?" she asked now feeling very uncomfortable.

"No there's no where else, unless you want to find one for me, then I'll gladly leave," he replied eyeing her lazily taking out a ciggaret. "Dont worry, I'm not going to steal your stuff."

Sakura slowly sat down and watched him put his ciggarette in between his lips and light it.

"You smoke?"

"No."

"Oh. I was wondering, since your watching me smoke so intently." He smiled not looking at her.

Sakura blushed a beet red "uhm .. I was just wondering." she said lazily trying to cover up for her analyzing. She had been staring at his chocolate brown hair as the breeze lifted it gently to and fro.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"How can you wonder about nothing? Is that even possible?" He smiled as his deep amber eyes twinkled mischieviously at her. There was a familiarity in them, a soothing warmth that Sakura couldn't put her finger on.

_Does he have an answer for EVERYTHING. Jeez._ she thought as she looked back at the sunrise.

He stared at her, sensing that she was annoyed. He smiled to himself, It was fun annoying people. They got irritated so easily.

"So.. where you off to?"

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion, her gaze still intent on watching the sunrise

"Where you goin'?" he asked again bringing his face in front of hers.

"Oh. No where. Just here and there."

"So what's your name, O great traveller of the no where road?" he asked sarcastically taking a long drag on his ciggarette.

Sakura glared at him. "Akira." She waited for his name, but none came. "Yours?"

" Kane."

"Soo ... " he took another drag of his ciggarette. "Who or what are you running away from?" he asked simply

"Wha..?" Sakura replied flabbergasted _How did he know _"What makes you think I'm running away?"

" Your bag is stuffed with necessities. Your not in the best state to be travelling. And even if you were travelling, its much to early for you to be." he replied matter of factly staring at the open bag.

"Oh... My father." she replied quietly. Something told her he could be trusted. That something had better be right, or she was _screwed._

"I see. Yea, my father was a bastard too. He beat my mom, and so eventually I ran away as well." Kane replied calmly as his insides churned at the thought. Why he was telling her this, he didn't know. Maybe it was because her bruises were much more noticeable then she could have imagined. It almost made him laugh, her and her fruitless attempts to cover them.

"Well, heres twenty bucks," he said getting up and stomping on his ciggarette. "My house is the last one on the last block on the left. The only one with the Sakura tree. I'm almost never there, so if you need anything you can just go there. The key is under the flowerpot on the right, your welcome to stay as long as you want." he said walking off leaving her sitting there surprised, clutching the twenty.

Sakura sat back on the bench staring at the sky, not bothering to watch kane as he made his way out of the park. She sighed and smiled, atleast one good thing had happened. Eventually she got up and walked away in the direction opposite of Kane's house.

_He must think I'm stupid if he's expecting me to come to a strangers house..._

And yet there was something inside her that urged her to go to his house, urged her to find out if her suspicions were true. Urged her to figure out if Kane and Syaoran were related.

_Kanes pov._

_What the hell is wrong with me? I **need **to stop bringing people into that house. Hmm, wonder what she'll say, probably have another heart attack like last time..._

Deep in his thoughts, Kane had been walking slowly towards the sunrise.

_Wonder If she'll bother to stay at my place._

He made his way slowly into a surprisingly quiet park. The kids on the other side were rambunctiously loud, squealing, jumping off the swings, marking their place and running back to see if they could beat their record, yet no noise could be heard on his part of the park. It became more and more silent as he walked on deeper and deeper into the park where the trees began to thicken. Eventually, the trees thickened into a forest, and Kane made his way expertly through them as though he were in a maze.

"OH FUCK," he cried suddenly pulling himself back before he fell into the, now open ditch. "The hell man ... " he said rubbing his elbow which had hit the trunk of the tree as he fell on the floor. There was a faraway "breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" coming from farther into the trees. Before Kane could make another move two men were on him, each grabbing onto his hands and pinning him onto a nearby tree.

"..Not again ... " he moaned as the two men let go of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KANE! DONT YOU EVER LISTEN TO HER?" cried one of the men, pulling off his hood. He had black hair and his eyes seemed to be closed. He was about 5'8 and very finely built.

"Your screwed" the other man simply stated as he walked away, taking his hood off. His towering height of 6'1 cast long shadows upon the trees as the sun slowly creeped into the middle of the sky, marking midday.

"Wait Terada!" Kane yelled after the man who had completely decided to ignore him. Kane chased after him without another glance at the other man, somehow knowing that if he turned around, the man wouldn't be there."Terada!" he screamed again. Terada stopped, and turned around slowly, squarely meeting Kane's amber eyes.

"What?"

"WHY is there a FREAKIN' pit in my FREAKIN' path? AND WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!"

"Don't you ever listen to her?" Terada asked smirking, knowing full-well the answer to his question. "What the hell do you do at the meetings anyway?"

"Which meeting? There are SO many" Kane asked harshly stopping infront of him.

"The one where Yamazaki had to kick you, to wake you up..." Terada sighed

"Oh. That one .. "

"I dont understand why you always do this. She even gave out a MAP. Just because of YOU she was up all night making a map of this freakin' maze." Terada tsked, shaking his head and a evil smile replaced his frown "When she finds out... WOW." he said walking away from Kane and into the house .. er .. mansion.

"SYAORAN-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN" screamed a girl with red ruby eyes. She ran right into Kane, knocking him over. Her long hair was tied up in two odangas (s/p?) "Syaoran! Where the HELL have you been? We've been searching every where for you, well not "we" per say, but I HAVE, and oh my god, you dont know what happened. Yesterday there was a phone call...Anyway, YOU MISSED A JOB! I can't believe you didnt come home, i was FREAKING out, you said you were going shopping! Well, I should have known when you said that, since you NEVER come with me, but thats not the point ..." the girl squealed jumping around.

"Shut up Mei-ling, your rambling" Kane/Syaoran replied "And HOW many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Syaoran?"

"Whatever, we're at home, who cares" she replied, her eyes twinkling as she grabbed his hand and led him into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"What were you saying about missing a job?" Kane asked, sitting in the kitchen as he watched Mei-ling prepare an enormous sandwhich for him.

"Oh, you missed a job, something about a run away girl or something .. " she replied vaguely, as she brought his sandwhich to him.

"A missing girl?" _What the-- could it be her?_

"Yea .. some girl, who knows, who cares."

"What was her name?"

"WHY? HUH? Who cares, Reaper's got it. Jeez Syaoran, first you leave for two days and then you don't even ask me how I've been." she accused sitting down infront of him. Watching as he quickly engulfed the whole sandwhich along with a glass of milk " ... ew ... "

Kane smiled " I just left for a night, stop freaking out. Oh, and how are you?"

"Shut up .. idiot." she replied monotoned as someone stalked into the kitchen.

"Oh shit .. " Kane whispered as he saw the girl stalk in. She was 5'8 and fuming. Her dark brown eyes sought out the man sitting on the table. Pulling her waist length hair into a ponytail she got ready for battle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, LI?" she screamed as she slapped him across his head

"Oh, sorry Rika, I didn't .--"

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT?" she questioned, her eyes boring into his "Did you or did you NOT get the map that I gave out to everyone?" her voice, now in a dangerous whisper, her face, inches away from his.

"I .. "

"THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SYAORAN LI" she screamed

---- in the living room --

"He's screwed" Tereda stated matter-of factly

"Shouldn't we go help him?" questioned the dark haired man that had accompanied Tereda into the forest.

" Yamazaki, if YOU have a death wish, then BY ALL MEANS, go help him. Hell no, am I going in there" Tereda replied, plopping onto the couch

"She's your girlfriend.."

"And your point?"

"Why don't you just tell her to chill out?"

"How about YOU try first, and then you can give me all the gruesome details about her threatening to create a new sort of bomb and shoving it up your arse, or the some next military weapon she can create to harm you."

"Good point .. " Yamazaki replied slowly "Why did I even ask?"

"Don't worry about it, we all have our idiot moments." Tereda stated as he heard Kane screaming from the kitchen. "And his moments, NEVER seem to come to an end."

--in the kitchen--

"OW, ow ow ow" Kane screamed, as Mei-ling put an ice-pak to his now bruised cheeks. "Damn, she hits hard"

"Yea, I know."

"What happen to her, she used to be so ... quiet .. "

" YOU HAPPENED" mei-ling replied bomking him across his head " .. idiot .. "

"Whatever." Kane grabbed the ice-pak and made his way upstairs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura walked down the street which was now covered with auburn leaves. The sun was about to set and the wind flowed, following its own silent harmony. Her auburn hair was lifted gently by the chilly breeze.

-- "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKKKKK --

"OH SHIT" She jumped, her warm coffee, now all over the road. Looking up she saw a red car pass her by in a blur, and suddenly stop.

"WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING! YOU STUPID BITCH" the driver screamed as he got out of the car

"GO TO HELL" she screamed back, her pace quickened until she had come and passed the car.

Unbeknownst to her, four guys stepped out of the car and started to follow her, hiding in the shadows of the trees.

Darkness was coming fast, and Sakura didn't know where to go and for some weird reason she kept feeling as though someone was following her. Every two seconds she would swivel her head right and left in a state of extreme paranoia. Making her way down the street, she walked past a dark alley, and as she did she was dragged into it. A hand muffled her screams, and as her eyes got accustomed to the darkness, she could make out four very blurry figures.

"Hello there sweety" whispered a nasty gruff voice in her ear. She could smell the stench of liquor from his breath, they all reaked of it. Sakura tried to scream but found it impossible to do so, with the mans hand over her mouth.

_SHIT I can't Fight, Oh God, Oh God Oh God .. What the hell am I gonna do ? ... _sakura could felt her body go rigid, as her brain freaked out _Wait, calm down, think this through Sakura. Your standing, well thats good .. .what else..._

There was a man at her right, who was holding her, very tightly. One right infront of her, another very close behind her, and the last was leaning against a wall.

_What the hell do I do? _She thought, as one of the guys touched her waist, she could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. Sakura's life flashed by her, all her memories. But only one really caught her attention. It was of a chocolate haired boy, trying to teach her to kick, and everytime she tried she would fall flat on her butt, but he would never laugh.

_I have to try _Sakura thought as she felt another hand grab her butt.

Gathering all her strength she kicked the guy behind her, right in his groin, he fell down, groaning in pain. The rest of the men were in bewildered shock as Sakura punched the one on her right in his face, and shoved the one infront of her into the one leaning against the wall. With that she ran the hell out of the alleyway, making her way quickly to a strangers house .

--knock knock--

"WHAT" replied a gruff voice

"Open it, its me" Syaoran replied still holding the ice-pak to his cheeks

"Ha! She found you didn't she." smirked the man who had opened the door. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. A very properly muscled body, that could make any woman keel over in awe. The man stood tall, at the height of 6'2, making Syaoran crane his head to have an eye-to-eye conversation.

"Yea, she did .. " he replied walking into the room " Reaper, tell me about your job."

"You heard about it?"

"Yea, Meiling just told me .."

"I see, don't worry about it, its just about finding some girl .. "

"Whats her name?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I might know her .. tell me what her name is."

"Kitigawa"

" What's her first name?"

"Heh, kinda forgot that, I have to go to Eroil tomorrow and ask .. "

"You suck, Reaper" Syaoran grumbled,slamming the door as he left the room. _Could it be her?_

Angelicuzi: o0o0o whose house is she going to? lol

Sorry again for the really really late update, its just been really busy. By the way, I would really like to thank my reviewers, even though there are only like three. lol. The story will still keep going, even with the lack of reviews, except reviews will make it go faster. I get motivated. anywhoo I'm going to go sleep now XD. hehe like 4:14 a.m right now, but I thought to finish this up. -- bye bye --

-uzi


	5. Into A Strangers Houe

Uzi: Im Back ! Hehe, sorry for taking so long with the update, but I finally got some motivation to come back to this story.

Just in case anyone forgot, here is how old the characters are, as of right now.

Syaoran - 18

Yamazaki - 17

Terada - 19 - I know I know, he's the teacher, but to bad I turned him into a teenager. I also know his first name Yoshiyuki, but Im just gonna call him Terada, seeing its SOO much easier to type. lol . yes lazy lazy me D

Noako - 17

Chiharu - 17

Tomoyo -17

Eriol - 19

Touya - 21

Mei-ling - 17 a/n Mei-ling and Syaoran are NOT related in this story. :) 

Rika: 17

Sakura - 17

HA! all the girls are 17 .. o well.

Thanx to:

Cindy: I think I replied back to your review. Thanks alot for the review. Means a lot when you know someones out there reading, and don't worry the story will keep going. Reviews or no reviews. Im determined to finish this. As for the grammer, and sentence structure, please dont start with me on that -- blushes -- I really do need to get back to writing, haven't written in very long, that's just why, or I just get lazy

kawaiiazn: thnx

Musette Fujiwara: wow, I think you've read all of my stories .. maybe. hehe thxn alot :D

Artemis Crouch : thnx

_**-- xxxxxxxxxxx --**_

_**chapter 6:**_

_**-- xxxxxxxxxxx --**_

Sakura slowly walked up to the house, which Kane had indicated to be his. It was a cold night, and she couldn't wait to be inside. She stood on the driveway and took in her surroundings, for safe measure.

The house was the last one on the block, just as he had said. It stood there, dark, and gloomy. It would have been a very nice house, if it had been cared for a little better. The garden had died, a long time ago, from a lack of water. The grass had turned yellow, and the house called for a very urgent paint job. The one awkward thing about this dying area was the very live cherry blossom tree that grew right in the middle of the front yard. It looked out of position indeed, in such a gloomy place, but it brought a sense of ease, that the house had once lost.

Sakura shivered and reached underneath the right flower pot. Grabbing the key, she unlocked the door and headed in. To her surprise, the inside was completely different from the out. Somebody obviously lived here more often then Kane had indicated. There was a very spacious and clean living room which headed right into the kitchen. Not only did it have a built in wall television set, but it also had very comfortable looking black leather couches. By the looks of it, the house looked very homely to Sakura. She was much too tired, and couldn't be bothered to give herself a personal tour of the place. Heading into the kitchen, she put her bag on the counter and took out her meager supply of food. All that was left was a tuna sandwhich, and a bottle of milk.

As Sakura headed to warm her sandwhich in the microwave, she noticed two notes stuck onto the fridge.

One was addressed to someone named Rei, the other, to her surprise was addressed to her.

_Rei._

_Sorry, I couldn't come down. Had some business with Reaper, if you know what I mean. Everyone is missin' you down here, and are wondering when your planning on visiting. Meiling has been bickering with me 24-7 'cuase she wants to see you. Anywho, listen man, a girl might come over to the house, she MIGHT, im not too sure. Anyway, yea, let her stay for however long she wants. I doubt I'll be coming down there anytime soon. Meiling probably won't let me out of the house anytime soon either. Heh, I guess your right, I really should stop leaving like that .._

_I guess, I like it when she gets worried. :D_

_Anyway, Im out_

_later_

_- Kane_

_Akira,_

_Sorry, I didn't get your last name._

'Obviously, I wouldn't give my last name, unless I wanted to be tracked.' Sakura thought.

_If you're reading this, you're probably at the house right now .. _

' What a regular Einstein' she rolled her eyes, as she read on.

_Like I said before, I don't usually use this place. It's just here. Anyway, you're welcome to help yourself to anything that you want. A friend of mine lives here, his name is Rei. I'm sure he will introduce himself to you, and hopefully show you around the house. If there is an emergency, meaning its a life or death situation you can reach me at 665 4482, otherwise I'm sure Rei can help you out with everything else._

_-Kane_

Sakura sighed, grabbing her food she sat on the table to eat. Someone else would be living here, but it didn't really matter, because she would be leaving tomorrow. It's not like she was planning to stay here forever.

'But still' she thought, chewing on her food ' It would have been better if I was alone, who knows how this guy is like .. '

_**Sakura POV**_

There's nothing to DO.

Jeez.

I've been sitting here, and playing with this bloody carton for hours now. I should just go and look around, upstairs.

... Nevermind, it's probably pitch black up there, seeing, no one was here when I came in.

-- sigh --

_**(time lapse)**_

__

__

__

I smirked, thinking about what my step-father, if he can be called a father, would be doing right now. Heh. Probably, going crazy trying to find me.

'Now what's he going to do?' I thought to myself in spite. 'Who's he going to molest? Who's he going to beat, while in a drunken stupor?

He's probably scared shitless, thinking that I've gone to the police. Hmm, maybe I'll do just that, I have enough evidence to get him filed for molestation, not to mention abuse and murder.'

'Oh dear God, I can't cry now.' I thought as I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek.

'Stupid Sakura, why do you always do this to yourself? STOP THINKING ABOUT THE DAMN PAST!'

Laying my head on the counter, I felt my eye lids become heavy and close ...

_**Rei's POV**_

HAHAHA, I can't believe they got beat up by a girl.

HAHAHA. Serves them right, god alone knows how many times I've told them not to mess around with random chicks. Seriously, if they want to get laid so badly, why don't they just go get a prostitute, or better yet, GET MARRIED.

Hmm. O well, whatever. Maybe, this beating put some sense into their empty heads

... or maybe not.

Either way, that girl deserves props.

" Eh? The key's not there." I thought, as I reached into the right flower pot "Hmm, maybe Kane's home? O well, atleast I'm smart enough to make my own copy. I don't know why I bother checking for the key anymore, who knows who has it anymore. I swear it rotates, from bum to bum within this area."

_**Normal POV**_

A boy, whose head was encompassed with messy chocolate brown hair, quietly opened the door to the dreary house.

"KAAAAAAAAAAANNEEEE," he called, cheerily "MAN, I didn't know you were going to be coming so soon."

Sakura woke up with a start in the kitchen.

uzi: ok well I had to stop there, have to go to sleep. --sigh-- really sorry.

bye


End file.
